


Even One's Own Relations

by DeerstalkerDeathFrisbee



Series: True Love or Something [39]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Half-Siblings, M/M, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Texting, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeerstalkerDeathFrisbee/pseuds/DeerstalkerDeathFrisbee
Summary: To: KeithWhy do you want me to fake a heart attack?To: JackI really don't want to go to Shiro's dad's house for Thanksgivingand Lance won't pretend to have the plague to get us out of itand now he's onto me so I can't fake being sick....To: LanceKeith wants me to fake a heart attackTo: Texas Darth VaderGODDAMMIT, KEITH





	Even One's Own Relations

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY THANKSGIVING, FRIENDS
> 
> I'm thankful for all your love and support and hope you're having a happy day wherever you are :)
> 
> This fic takes place the November before the Axca fic (and no worries, I have a new chapter in progress right now)
> 
> This is totally unedited because I wanted to get this out here in time for Thanksgiving, so please forgive the typos and I'm sorry if it seems a little rushed.

**Even One’s Own Relations**

_“After a good dinner, one can forgive anybody, even one's own relations.”_

_\- Oscar Wilde_

**To: Jack**

how do you feel about faking a heart attack?

**To: Keith**

what's in it for me?

**To: Jack**

I'll get you a shitty 'father of the year' mug

and like...

fifteen cents and an expired coupon for cat food.

Basically a crappy mug and whatever's in my pockets

**To: Keith**

I see you're highly motivated

**To: Jack**

It doesn't even have to be a fake heart attack.

It could be fake pneumonia.

Or a car crash.

Have you ever considered faking your death?

It could be fun.

**To: Keith**

...the fuck is wrong with you?

**To: Jack**

Nearly three decades of unresolved issues and angst.

So how about that fake death?

**To: Keith**

...what are you trying to get out of?

**To: Jack**

...nothing...

**To: Keith**

 ...bullshit...

Shit

Can I swear in front of you?

**To: Jack**

oh shit, now that I'm aware of profanity my life is ruined.

I must chase the boys and use the drugs and drive the fast cars.

*Sarcasm*

I'm almost 30, not 3. I'm fine with swearing

**To: Keith**

Cool. Ok.

Why do you want me to fake a heart attack?

**To: Jack**

I really don't want to go to Shiro's dad's house for Thanksgiving

and Lance won't pretend to have the plague to get us out of it

and now he's onto me so I can't fake being sick.

...

**To: Lance**

Keith wants me to fake a heart attack

**To: Texas Darth Vader**

GODDAMMIT, KEITH

...

**To: KEEEEEITH**

DAMMIT, KEITH, THIS IS NOT HOW YOU TREAT YOUR LONG LOST FATHER

**To: Waking Up in Vegas**

Shit, he sold me out, didn't he?

**To: KEEEEEEITH**

NO FAKE HEART ATTACKS, KEITH

...

**To: Jack**

Guess who's not getting a crappy mug?

**To: Keith**

Is it me?

**To: Jack**

I hate this family

…

            “You okay?” Adela asks neutrally as Keith sets his phone carefully aside, then ceremoniously plants his face on his desk and groans.

            “What’s with the face and the zombie noises?” Tony asks bluntly because Tony Rossi and tact are distant aquaintances at best.

            “My father won’t fake his death to help me get out of my Thanksgiving plans,” Keith says, breaking his usual ‘never share personal details with your coworkers lest they use them against you’ policy.

            “Dude, that’s not how you treat your long-lost father,” Farid, who’d followed Tony into Keith’s office for some godforsaken reason, observes.

            “That’s what Lance said.”

            “Score! Agreeing with Theatre Mom, sweet!” Farid holds his hand up for a high-five as if his unwitting agreement with Lance is something to celebrate. Tony stares at him blankly and Adela gently takes Farid’s hand and removes it from Tony’s airspace. 

            “Why do you want out of your Thanksgiving plans?” Alyssa asks, craning her neck around the boys in the doorway because of course all of the ex-interns are here to witness this. That’s just Keith’s luck.

            “Because I didn’t want to do them in the first place.” Keith explains without lifting his head from the desk or actually explaining anything.

            “Then why make them?” Tony asks flatly.

            “My brother is an evil, conniving bastard.”

            “He and Lance ganged up on you, didn’t they?” Adela’s expression of mock-sympathy would be almost perfect if it didn’t sound so much like she was smothering laughter.

            “Ugh.”

            “Wait, are we the next-level friends who can tease Keith now?” Farid asks.

            “ _No_ ,” Keith growls from the desk and Farid yelps.

            “No, nope, okay, no teasing here, not from us, your faithful subordinates!” Farid chirps.

            “What don’t you want to do for Thanksgiving?” Alyssa, focused on the real issue as usual, asks kindly.

            “Visit Shiro’s side of the family.”

            “That doesn’t sound so bad – ” she offers.

            “In _Virginia_.”

            “Well, it’s not like it’s Texas or something,” Tony offers flippantly, only to huff, “Oof, don’t elbow me, Alyssa.”

            “ _Keith lived in Texas, remember?_ ” she hisses.

            “So I can’t make fun of Texas now? Everyone makes fun of Texas. The whole internet makes fun of Texas.”

            “ _Tony,_ ” three exasperated voices chorus.

            “Fine, fine, no making fun of Texas.”

            Keith sighs and lifts his head from his desk, “What are you all doing in here?” he demands, scanning the trio in the doorway.

            “I need a copy of the script with the new cuts.”

            “I was bugging Tony and he wandered in here.”

            “I just wanted to say hi!”

            Keith blinks at them as he tries to process this information. He’s still not clear on why this group has latched onto _him_ like this, but he’s grateful they have.  He’s going to miss Orphan Thanksgiving. “Tony, here’s the script,” he says on autopilot, “Farid, get back to work, leave Tony alone.  Alyssa…hi back?”

            “Thanks,” Tony takes the script and immediately starts thumbing through, “Seriously? They cut a whole scene!”

            “Take it up with Lotor,” Keith growls and the rest of the techies snicker. Keith’s ongoing cold war with the new director is kind of like fight club – rule number one, you don’t talk about fight club…but everyone knows about fight club.

            “Anyway,” Keith says, “We won’t be doing Orphan Thanksgiving this year,” he says awkwardly. He feels like he should be apologizing but he’s not sure what exactly there is to apologize for.

            “It’s cool,” Farid shrugs, “I’ll just bring them home with me.”

            “To Jersey?” Tony wrinkles his nose.

            “You’re from Florida, how are you so geographically judgemental?”

            “I’m from Key West, we basically judge the rest of the country professionally.”

            “Good, excellent, nice to know we have Thanksgiving figured out,” Adela says briskly, “Now can the rest of you skedaddle so I can work and Keith can go back to trying to con his dad into faking a medical emergency?” 

            The ex-interns disperse, Tony and Farid still bickering as they leave.

            Adela levels Keith with her best Stare, “You’re welcome.”

            Keith nods gravely and goes back to glaring at his phone screen.

…

**To: Alluralicious**

Allura?

**To: Keith**

Yes?

Keith?

Did Lance rename all your contacts again?

**To: Alluralicious**

Yes

**To: Keith**

Do I want to know?

**To: Alluralicious**

Probably not

**To: Keith**

Okay…

**To: Alluralicious**

Hey, how do you feel about faking a medical emergency?

**To: Keith**

You’re not getting out of Thanksgiving

**To: Alluralicious**

Fuck

…

            Keith would like it known that he did not approve of this. This was all Shiro’s idea and the only reason it’s happening at all is because his brother can be a crafty bastard underneath his benign soccer mom exterior and when he really wants Keith to do something he goes to Lance first. Jerk.

            Normally Keith would retaliate via Allura for this gross manipulation but Allura’s actually on board with this stupid plan so Keith’s on his own.

            _“How do you feel about doing Thanksgiving at my parents’ this year?”_

_“Repulsed.”_

_“Keith.”_

_“You asked.”_

_“They haven’t officially met Allura yet, you know…as my girlfriend…and I figured Thanksgiving would be a good time to do it since it’s a holiday and all…”_

_“Where do I come into this?”_

_“They haven’t met Lance yet either?”_

_“Why would I care?”_

_“Strength in numbers? Come on, please. Please go to my parents’ stuffy Thanksgiving celebration with me and help divert attention away from my new girlfriend who’s really nervous to meet that part of my family.”_

_“The judgemental part?”_

_“Lance thought it might be a good idea.”_

_“Seriously?”_

_“Yeah, I ran it past Lance first. Just to see what he’d think.”_

_“Oh my god, you’re tag-teaming me.”_

_“Please Keith? Please help me out…”_

_“YOU ARE THIRTY-SIX YEARS OLD, STOP GIVING ME PUPPY EYES.”_

So yeah, Keith is weak and Shiro is terrible and now he’s stuck going to the Shiroganes’ for Thanksgiving and his useless husband is being _useless._

            “Keith, babe, you okay there?”

            Morning light is creeping in under the curtains in their room where Keith lays on his back, staring at the ceiling, tracing invisible patterns in the popcorn texture.

            “Keeeeeith.” Lance is leaning over him now, disrupting Keith’s attempt to stare into the void. “Keeeeeeeeith, baaaaabe.”  And then he bops him on the nose because apparently Keith has married a _child_. 

            “Yeah?” Keith sighs melodramatically.  Well. Melodramatic by Keith standards. Which pretty much just means flatter and more toneless than usual.

            “Are you really upset about this?” Uncertainty has begun to trickle into Lance’s eyes, his brows pulling together fretfully. His brown hair is sticking up all over the place and Keith kind of wants to smooth it back into place.  The urge wars with Keith’s childish desire to continue sullenly staring into the void. “Because we don’t actually have to go with them. We can just do low-key Thanksgiving here. Just us and the cats?” 

            Keith sighs and decides that at 28 he should probably stop sulking and acknowledge his real adult feelings. “No, not really. Okay, so I don’t _want_ to go. Shiro’s stepmother is annoying and his dad and I are just…awkward? Even more awkward than _my_ dad and I. Jack and I have like, jokes. Shirogane and I just kind of greet each other, talk about the weather, then stare at each other silently until Shiro separates us. But they’re not bad people and they’ve never been, you know, _bad_ to me.  It’s just awkward and I’m sulking because I can.” 

            Lance sighs and folds his arms across Keith’s chest and leans his cheek on his folded limbs.  Keith thinks he should be used to Lance by now. They’ve been together for years, they’ve thoroughly settled into a domestic routine by now, they’ve worn spaces into each other’s lives until they just sort of fit beside each other with very little muss or fuss. But every now and then he looks at Lance, really _looks_ at him and just feels his chest filling up with warmth all over again. 

            He gives into the impulse from earlier and smooths down Lance’s messy hair.  Lance leans into his palm like a cat, a small, cutesy smirk on his face. 

            And then he ruins the moment because the pair of them are chronic moment-ruiners. “Aww, look, Keith Kogane expressing feelings. Ten points to Slytherin for personal growth.”

            Keith frowns and tugs on Lance’s ear irritatbly, “I’m not a Slytherin, you are.”

            “Honey, I’m as cunning as a brick.”

            “Shut up, you’re smart.”

            “A-plus compliment there, babe.”

            “You beat me at Stratego _every fucking time we play_. I don’t know how you do it, but you are a clever and devious bastard.”

            “Babe, I hate to break it to you, but you’re just a really predicatable strategist at the end of the day. And you’re very easily distracted by my gorgeous body and general promiscuity.”

            Keith flicks him in between the eyes because Lance being self-deprecating makes his heart squeeze uncomfortably and he really doesn’t know what to do with that much emotion. “You’re cunning. And smart. And I’m pretty sure being competitive about everything counts as ambition.”

            “But I don’t wanna be a Slytherin,” Lance pouts because apparently Harry Potter house designations are _that important_ to his self-image, “How come you’re not a Slytherin? You’re competitive.”

            “I’m also a moron who runs face-first into situations I can’t control without knowing all the variables. I’m a Gryffindor. And I’m okay with that.”

            “Hey Mr. Sorting Hat,” oh no, Lance has that look on his face – half flirty, half teasing, all devious (fucking Slytherins, man) “Soooo, I know you wanna put me in Slytherin, buuuut, there’s this really hot guy, and he says he’s in Gryffindor and I reeeeally wanna not have to live through a pointless and unexplained house rivalry with him for seven years when we could be making out for at least three of those years and, like, holding hands and cuddling and shit for the other ones when we’re still too young to fully understand our sexuality.”

            “Lance,” Keith says flatly, “You have literally told me, to my face, that we would have been rivals in high school because ‘face it, babe, we’re competitive as shit’.  We have a scoreboard instead of a chore chart in our kitchen. I do not see how your argument in any way makes sense. And why am I the Sorting Hat in your scenario but also a Gryffindor?”

            Lance sighs gustily and buries his face in Keith’s chest, “I forgot how literal you get when you’re grumpy and don’t want to play with me.” 

            Keith doesn’t have a response to that so he just presses his lips to the top of Lance’s head and hums irritably deep in his throat.

            After a long moment Lance sighs, “We’re gonna be okay, baby. It’s just Thanksgiving. And if you’re that miserable after one day we can steal all the food we can, run away into the sunset and feast on bread rolls and smuggled ham in a sketchy motel room.”

            “Yay, reliving my youth,” Keith says dryly but his heart’s a little lighter now.

            “I’m pretty sure Shiro is just as psyched-out about this as you are, if that’s any consolation, so he’ll probably help us steal stuff and scram if it gets really desperate.”

            “Awesome, with his and Allura’s salaries maybe we can afford a room at an actual hotel.”

            “And we can have continental breakfast with our stolen ham.”

            “Yay…” Keith says sarcastically but he’s smiling into Lance’s hair anyway.

…

            Keith forgot about how terrible Shiro is on road trips. How did Keith forget how terrible Shiro is on road trips?  See, when Shiro is in ‘protect and nurture’ mode he’s so easy-going it’s terrifying. When he drove Keith back from Phoenix when Keith was fifteen they blared all Keith’s favorite music and Shiro listened to him read out loud whatever he wanted.  But when _Shiro’s_ nervous, or even if he’s in a relatively normal mood, he turns road trips into a suburban nightmare. 

            He plays the dorkiest old man music and _sings along_ and then every now and then, for no discernable reason, his playlist skips over to some dubstep remix monstrosity, which he then unironically rocks out to, before the playlist skips back over to…doo-wop or something.  Keith doesn’t even know. 

            “Ugh, Allura _do something_.” 

            Keith will regret making that request.

            Allura switches them over to French pop and Keith is wondering how angry Lance will be with him if he just hurls himself out of this moving vehicle and ends it right here and now.

            “Babe. No.”

            Damn. Lance is onto him.  But Lance’s hand around his wrist is warm and it’s kind of weirdly domestic and nice to be annoyed by Shiro and Allura’s ridiculous habits. Keith rests his temple against the window and resigns himself to his fate.

…

            “So. What are we walking into,” Lance says in a lull between songs, “Gimme the 411, the low-down, the scoop.” 

            “I will pay you to stop talking,” Keith mutters miserably into the window-glass, scrolling through texts from the ex-interns, featuring their Thanksgiving adventures at Farid’s parents’ house.

            “Keith, be nice,” Shiro orders and Lance pouts.

            “I will pay you in sexual favors to stop talking, Lance, who I love very much.” Keith rephrases.

            “Not better,” Shiro glares at him through the rear-view window, but Lance is laughing now, so Keith figures he hasn’t done too badly.

            “To answer your question,” Allure interjects before Shiro and Keith can get into a true sibling slap-fight, “We’re going to be spending Thanksgiving day with Shiro’s father, his stepmother Stella, and step-sisters Anika and…”

            “Aubrey,” Shiro finishes for her.

            “Aubrey,” she echoes.

            “Neither of them are seeing anyone seriously enough to bring to Thanksgiving so it should be pretty small and quiet.”

            “Anything I need to know?” Lance asks, eyes darting between Keith, who’s still frowning out the window, and Shiro, who’s frowning out the windshield.

            “Ah,” Shiro hesitates, clearly mulling over his word choices, “You already know this, but, erm, Stella’s a little prone to putting her foot in her mouth. Especially when it comes to Keith and I.”

            “Huh?”

            “She doesn’t like me because she didn’t like my mom,” Keith says bluntly, “and she thinks Shiro ‘chose’ Mom instead of her.”

            “It’s much better than it was,” Shiro hedges.

            “I like Shiro’s dad, he’s cool,” Keith, who apparently thinks he needs to throw out something positive, remarks.

            “Thanks, Keith,” Shiro gives him a tense smile, which Keith returns.

            Allura, sensing the awkward silence they’re creeping towards, claps her hands together and says, “I think this is going to go splendidly,” and cranks up the French pop.

…

**To: Jack**

Happy thanksgiving

Or something

**To: Keith**

Happy Thanksigivng, kid

**To: Jack**

Still a no on faking your death?

**To: Keith**

Still a no

**To: Jack**

What about minor medical emergency?

**To: Keith**

Maybe next year

**To: Jack**

Next year you’re coming to Orphan Thanksgiving

I’m gonna be pissed if you fake a heart attack

**To: Keith**

…you want me at your Thanksgiving?

Next year?

**To: Jack**

uhhhhh

Got 2 go, alien invasion

**To: Keith**

KEITH

…

**To: Waking Up in Vegas**

FUCK

RED ALERT

LANCE

LANCE

LANCE

PICK UP UR FUCKIGN PHONE

**To: KEEEEEITH**

Keith

Love of my life

We’re in the same room

We’re on the same couch

We’re sharing a hideous knitted blanket

**To: Waking Up in Vegas**

I NEED TO BE COVERT

STELLA IS WATCHING

**To: KEEEEEITH**

*facepalms*

What’s up?

**To: Waking Up in Vegas**

I JUST TOLD MY BIO DAD

THAT HE WAS HAVING THANKSGIVING

WITH US

NEXT YEAR

ASDLKJ

I’M FREAKING OUT

**To: KEEEEEITH**

…why this this a problem?

You were planning on inviting him anyway?

Right?  
I mean, things have been going well…

**To: Waking Up in Vegas**

YEAH, BUT NOW HE KNOWS

**To: KEEEEEITH**

Knows what?

**To: Waking Up in Vegas**

HE KNOWS I GIVE A SHIT

NOW HE CAN GET TO ME

**To: KEEEEEITH**

Babe,

Have u considered,

Maybe this is good?

Like, now he knows you’re in it for keeps

You’re just as invested in getting to know him

As he is in getting to know you?

**To: Waking Up in Vegas**

*screams into the void*

Yeah, ok

Maybe ur right

But still…Idk

I feel like I showed my hand too much

And now he can hurt me

**To: KEEEEEITH**

Babe, that’s life.

Loving people is hard

Trusting people can really suck.

But sometimes its really worth it.

It was worth it taking a chance on me, right?

**To: Waking Up in Vegas**

Yeah, of course

*!

(idk that seemed super sarcastic w/o the !)

But it’s not

I’m just…

Y’know

**To: KEEEEEITH**

I know, babe <3

**To: Waking Up in Vegas**

Thanks

Um.

<3

**To: KEEEEEITH**

Aww, there’s the awkward dork I started dating

…

**GROUP CHAT: ShiroGONE to GrumpyCat and TheInLaw**

**ShiroGONE:** wtf r u 2 doing, get off ur phones

**TheInLaw:** Hey, we’re having an emotional heart-to-heart here

**GrumpyCat:** Bold of u to assume I have a heart

**TheInLaw:** KEITH

**TheInLaw:** THE INTERNS HAVE CORRUPTED YOU

**ShiroGONE:** I’m happy for you, but your texting had not gone unnoticed and Stella keeps making weird passive aggressive comments about how she hopes me and my ‘young lady’ don’t do that instead of ‘having real meaningful conversations’

**GrumpyCat:** Is she making disapproving faces @ your phone right now?

**ShiroGONE:** I will block u, keith, don’t make me do it.

**GrumpyCat:** Brace urself, I’m gonna send u all the Thanksgiving memes

**ShiroGONE:** KEITH

…

**To: Lance**

So Keith said something about Thanksgiving next year?

**To: Texas Darth Vader**

Yeah, you’re invited

Brace yourself

Our friends are weird

In a lovable way

**To: Lance**

He also said ther was an alien invasion

And stopped answering my texts

**To: Texas Darth Vader**

Jesus Christ, Keith

**To: Lance**

So I don’t need to break out the speech from ‘Independence Day’?

**To: Texas Darth Vader**

I mean…

I’ll pay you to record you doing that speech

If you send it to Keith with no explanation

**To: Lance**

What’s in it for me?

**To: Texas Darth Vader**

A ‘world’s best father in law’ mug and whatever’s in my pockets?

**To: Lance**

…I see why Keith married you

**To: Texas Darth Vader**

Does this mean you’ll do it?

…

**To: Keith**

Attachment: IndependenceDaySpeech.mov

**To: Jack**

Wow ok

We are related

…

            Dinner isn’t terrible.

            The turkey is dry because Stella believes in cooking it and then cooking it juuust a tiny bit more just in case. Audrey is on some kind of weird vegan raw food clense and brought her own plate of tofu and greenery. Lance side-eyes it throughtout the meal and clearly bites back _multiple_ comments about it. Anika brought chocolate chip pancakes and Keith’s favorite moment was definitely when Stella pulled back the tinfoil over the plate and came face-to-face with a side that in no way fit with her Martha-Stewart-inspired traditional spread.

            Keith definitely made it worse by cruising by at the exact wrong moment, grabbing a pancake, then stuffing the whole thing in his mouth while Anika laughed and Stella nearly bit her tongue in half resisting the urge to scold him.

            Allura made an army of gingerbread biscuit men using her mother’s recipe and brought all the frosting and piping bags to decorate them, meaing Stella had to let her set up shop in the kitchen and recruit Keith, Lance, Shiro, Audrey and Anika in biscuit-decorating.  Lance decorated two cookies – one as Han Solo, and one as Princess Leia and used them to act out various scenes from ‘Empire Strikes Back’. Keith made one that looked vaguely like Shiro; then bit the head off while Shiro protested in mock-offense.

            Lance brought a plateful empanadas, which he’d had to make more of after the ex-interns annihilated his test-batch earlier in the week.

            “They’re handheld meat pies,” Farid had said reverently.

            “Fried handheld meat pies,” Tony echoed.

            “Can I just have the whole plate?” Alyssa had looked so genuine and sweet Lance had been halfway tempted to just hand it over before he came to his senses.

            Conversation was slightly stilted, but Allura managed to keep things moving along nicely, her natural warmth and charm. Keith didn’t stab anyone with a dessert spoon, Lance spent a good chunk of the meal chatting with Anika about various sci-fi franchises, Shiro and his father quietly enjoyed each other’s company, and Audrey tried to convert everyone who would listen to her raw food plant diet.

            So.

            Awkward, but not miserable.

            They were left with a heap of dirty dishes, which Keith offered to wash mostly to avoid after-dinner chatting, and Allura, clearly wanting to score a few brownie points (and maybe being just a nice person) offers to help him.

            They stand shoulder-to-shoulder in the kitchen, Keith scrubbing, Allura drying, when she says, “Not as bad as you thought it would be?”

            Keith shrugs, “Yeah, I guess so. Iused to get all worked up about visiting them when I was a kid and I guess I never really grew out of it. I was always kind of afraid that they’d take Shiro away from me or something? I dunno, it’s easier this year, with you and Shiro and Lance.”

            Allura hums in agreement, “After my father died I would spend holidays with Coran. They were very good friends and after I lost both my parents I didn’t really want to spend the holidays with extended family who wouldn’t understand and would try to fill an empty space I didn’t want filled yet. The first year was horrible. Coran and I drove each other crazy. I lashed out and he got snippy and it was just miserable. But the next year was better. I had been dreading it, but all we’d needed was some time and space to figure out how we fit with each other. Not everyone is that lucky, but we were.” She shrugs, “I don’t know why I told you all of that.”

            Keith shrugs and knocks his shoulder into hers, not sure what else to say, “I dunno, I think I get it.”

            She smiles, her beautiful face full of warmth and kindness. “Thank you, Keith.”

            Keith smiles back at her and they go back to washing and drying dishes, Allura humming ‘I’ll Be Home for Christmas’ as they work.

…

            That night, crashed out on the double-sized air mattress wedged into Shirogane and Stella’s guest bedroom, Keith rests his head over Lance’s heart and sighs.

            “Better than expected.” He declares.

            Lance, running his fingers absently through Keith’s dark hair, chuckles, “You shining example of positivity, you.”

            “Regular ray of sunshine, that’s me,” Keith mutters.

            A small pause and Lance says, “Your dad seems psyched about doing Thanksgiving with us next year.”

            Keith smiles into his husband’s shirt, “Yeah…”

            Lance jostles his shoulder, “This is good. You’re bonding!”

            Keith opens his mouth, unsure what to say, but sure he should say something, when a balled-up pair of socks hits him on the temple and Shiro’s voice from the bed mutters, “I’m happy for you, but I’m stuffed full of turkey and pie and I want to _sleep_.”

            “You can sleep just fine, you’ve got the damn bed,” Keith snipes back.

            “You lost the game of rock-paper-scissors fair and square,” Allura fires back.

            Lance sighs gustily, “Next year, we’re doing this at our own freaking house.”

            Keith grins into his husband’s soft sleep shirt and dreams of next year.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title is from the Oscar Wilde quote because he is an Icon.


End file.
